


tumbling down

by SkyRose



Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [9]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Ficlet, Healing, Relationship Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24410254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose
Summary: Mantis was always mindful of where she touched Nebula.
Relationships: Mantis/Nebula (Marvel)
Series: Queer Literature Quotes Prompt Table [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1382887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30
Collections: Summer Spinoff, femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> _I tell you this / to break your heart, / by which I mean only / that it break open and never close again - Mary Oliver, Lead_
> 
> For [ Summer Spinoff](https://elasticella.dreamwidth.org/33116.html), come write some femslash!

Mantis was always mindful of where she touched Nebula. In certain places, all she would feel was cold metal and never-ending pain. She always had to hold back tears then, sometimes unsuccessfully. Nebula would pat her back awkwardly when that happened, no comforting words ever spoken in her raspy voice.

So Mantis was careful. She kept her fingers on blue and stayed far from gray. She would emit pleasantness and warmth and contentment and joy, never quite sure if Nebula appreciated it until a hint of a smile formed on her face.

It was the only during those times Mantis felt like Nebula let down her walls, and even then it was slightly and gone before Mantis registered the opening. Mantis would learn how to get Nebula to open up more. And not just to her, to everyone, but mostly her. No, especially her. 

Nebula could defeat fierce foes, she could defeat whatever pain was inside her. Mantis understood the pain was not simply physical. Mantis would help where and when she could. She tried to understand, but she never would fully. Nebula didn’t always have the right words to explain everything. It didn’t matter, Mantis didn’t need to know everything. 

Part of Mantis hoped that all Nebula needed was love. She knew it couldn’t be that simple, but she could hope. 


End file.
